


Hold My Girl

by Pidgin



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Dedue and Claude are mentioned, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Post-Time Skip, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Sleeping Together, it’s mostly fluff, mentions of character deaths, trying to keep this wholesome though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgin/pseuds/Pidgin
Summary: The date was now the 12th of the Horsebow Moon, the leaves on the trees in Gaspard territory were starting to show the ageing signs of autumn as their verdant leaves began to dry and turn a marvellous orange. The sun had started to go down earlier than it did the previous month and dusk was falling upon the land. From their shared perch on a fallen tree, the pair watched as the sun bathed the land in a peachy glow.Or, Caspar and Hilda are now free from the war, having nothing but time and love (and maybe a tiny little bit of gold).
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Hold My Girl

It had been a year since Caspar and Hilda decided to travel together, a year since the end of the war that makes Caspar wake up screaming from nightmares and Hilda cry into his shoulder whenever she has to relive the killing of past classmates in brutal detail from torturous flashbacks. The reality of war had left its marks on both of them, scars that will never go away no matter how much they’re covered up. 

The both of them vowed to make it out of the war alive, no matter what. Caspar abandoned his family name in favour of fighting under the Alliance’s banner, betraying his emperor, his classmates, and his friends. He’ll never forget his final moments with people like Bernadetta or Linhardt, the fear in their wide, glassy eyes before Caspar’s axe swung through them violently. For nights after, Caspar would cry endlessly, seeking refuge in Hilda’s warmth as her embrace lulled him into a dreamless sleep. Others in the alliance took this as Caspar being a spy, his loyalty residing under Edelgard’s banner and him waiting for the right time to murder them all and return to her side. Claude was a smart man and knew that this wasn’t the case; but no matter how welcome he tried to make Caspar feel, the warrior always felt like an outcast. Something Claude understood too well.

When the worst of the conflict was finally over, Caspar and Hilda wasted no time returning to Goneril territory to prepare for their travels. In the short few days they were there, Caspar asked for Hilda’s hand in marriage to which she enthusiastically said yes to and was all too happy to put his ring on her slim finger. Hilda worried about what her father or Holst would say but Caspar insisted that she was her own person- Holst would have to suck it up and accept that his little sister was grown up and could do what she wanted. Once packed they took the first horse they could find in Lord Goneril’s stables and began the long trek across all of Fodlan and beyond. 

The date was now the 12th of the Horsebow Moon, the leaves on the trees in Gaspard territory were starting to show the ageing signs of autumn as their verdant leaves began to dry and turn a marvellous orange. The sun had started to go down earlier than it did the previous month and dusk was falling upon the land. From their shared perch on a fallen tree, the pair watched as the sun bathed the land in a peachy glow. Caspar slowly averted his gaze from the pink clouds to stare at his beloved, in this light she was glowing. She was happy and didn’t bare the signs of trauma that he knew she had. Her cheeks were tinted with rose petals and her eyes glistened brighter than the stars hanging in the sky above them. Her smile reached her eyes and Caspar loved the way it brought out the round apples of her cheeks.

Eventually Hilda caught the smitten man in the act.  
“What’s gotten you all doe-eyed all of a sudden?” She asked innocently.  
Caspar shook himself into existence in the moment and turned a bright red.  
“Nothing! Just... admiring the view,” he replied with, weakly as he knew there was no point excusing himself out of this one.  
“Right,” Hilda smirked back at that, knowing exactly what he’d been doing but left it at that as she didn’t feel like ruining the atmosphere by teasing him. She also knew that Caspar couldn’t keep his mouth shut for five minutes and felt the need to always have the last word.  
“I just...think you’re really pretty,” he sputtered out after a long, tense pause, hand scratching at the back of his neck. He was no longer looking at Hilda and stared down at his hands, gloves fingers fiddling with one another.  
“Aww, Cas,” she replied and could feel the heat radiating from her face as her cheeks turned from a light pink to passionate red. Caspar wasn’t very good with words but understood physical affection just fine so the woman wrapped her arms around his muscular arm beside her and nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder, releasing a gentle sigh as she did. 

They sat like that for a while, despite establishing their relationship during the war after Byleth’s return, Caspar had still never been in a relationship and was worried he’d ruin it by doing the wrong thing. Hilda, on the other hand, had quite a reputation for the number of lovers she’d had during the five years that Byleth was absent for, so she was experienced at least. She knew that people like Caspar needed a lot of patience, like a flower that took longer to bloom than the rest of the bunch, a delicate creature that needed nurturing and kindness. She often gave little hints to let Caspar know that he’s doing alright, whether it’s leaning into his touch or letting him know that she’s nervous at times too. Sadly, men like Caspar’s father raised their sons with little care for their emotional wellbeing, sure he could swing his axe and get jobs done, but he still felt stupid when he couldn’t hold his tears back or was happy to just exist and live another day. Hilda never ridiculed him for any of this, she took everything as it came and loved every second of it. 

The sun was now only peaking slightly over the trees, now darkened by the deep shadows cast on the land. Though the days could still get warm, the nights were beginning to bite like cold, angry dogs. Caspar looked down at Hilda on his shoulder, slightly startled by her sleeping form when he realised he was alone now, he didn’t want to disturb her at all. But his back was aching and their bedrolls were calling their names. With a restrained sigh he took one more moment to sit and enjoy the weight of Hilda on him before gently shifting to pick her up. She was quite small compared to him, in fact quite small when compared to anyone and looked like a quiet, pink mouse compared to someone as tall as Dedue, a man who practically engulfed anyone in his shadow on sunny days. 

Caspar liked to hold Hilda like this, he didn’t want to tell her so but he loved being able to hold her and feel like he’s got his world in his arms. He could look down upon her face and fall for her all over again; her bright eyes protected by lids bearing long lashes, her cheeks shining in the dusky light as if they had been sprinkled with starlight, her small, warm frame that he thought held more strength than a thousand armies. After a moment of getting lost once again, Caspar gently placed Hilda on her bedroll, removing her earrings that looked uncomfortable to sleep on and tucked her in under layers of blankets. She was a heavy sleeper, so none of this slight activity stirred her awake at all. He then stealthily moved his bedroll closer to Hilda’s, so that they were now mere inches apart. He could hear her gentle breathing and practically swooned at that. He was a hopelessly in love fool, he didn’t want to be anything else but that- apart from Hilda’s.

Before the gentle pull of sleep could take him, he looked at her sleeping face one more time. A smile broke out on Caspar’s face and he gently reached out to place his scarred hand at her waist, pulling himself closer to her and enveloping her in himself. At this, she made a small noise akin to the soft mewling of a kitten and his heart soared. The last thing he remembered doing before dozing off was placing a gentle kiss on her head. For once, Caspar didn’t have nightmares plague his dreams that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t beta read and some things might be wrong, I had to learn the whole Fodlan calendar all over again. I haven’t written a fic in ages so this was nice. Regardless, I hope you like it and I hope you’re all safe and well out there in these difficult times ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


End file.
